payranlikstylinsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassiopeia Watson
calliope elara nova miranda faye watson *ten yrs old *future ??? *loves astronomy a whole fucking lot *wants to work for nasa *she's fucking brilliant that one so she does have some potential **really don't want her to be a ravenclaw though lmao *she's always tinkering with things, and trying to build stuff out of few materials (she loves challenges) *happily would live off mac n cheese and pizza for the rest of her life, like the past ten years of her life *millionaire family **she's used to people trying to befriend her for her family's wealth so she tries to keep that a secret for as long as she can, until she can identify bad to good *lives in stark-styled mansion fuck yeah *yO her skateboard was probably the first thing she built by herself (though her siblings had to watch over her and double-check the wheels) and will probs take it to hogwarts with her **fuck yeah she's a skater girl She's very focused and determined to finish any projects she's got, whether they be mostly for fun, or an actual project her parents or teachers want done. It's not a problem to Calliope, though. She's a very brilliant young girl with skills that some people couldn't ever imagine. She's very detailed in her work, no matter what it may be, and is very organized to be able to do all of the above. Callie has a lot of potential, and if she sets her mind to it (which she already has), she's sure she can wind up working for NASA shortly after her graduation from Hogwarts. Accompanying her hardworking nature, Calliope is a loyal girl - she doesn't do well with betraying people. Especially if it's one of the few people she knows she has for sure. If you manage to get under her carefully place protective layers, you'll see she's quite caring and will do mostly anything if it involves keeping a smile on your face. She'll stick by you through thick and thin, and will definitely be a waiting shoulder for you to cry on. With the load of money her family has, it's really hard for Calliope to make friends. Usually the people are in it for the money, so Callie tends to avoid the topic of money, and will hold little trust in you if you ever bring it up - it's a clear sign of people being in it for the material side of things. However, if you've proved you're an actual friend and will stick by her with money or not, and she sees you're in need, she won't hesitate to shove money down your throat. She never leaves behind anyone in need. While Callie doesn't have much friends and is quite used to the loner corner, she's very confident. She doesn't care what you tell her. Odds are she will tell you to write whatever is bothering you or any negative comments you may have on a small piece of paper, lay down on your side, and shove it up your ass ("thanks, tumblr"). Her problems are her own, and your problems aren't of her importance. Unless you're family, or a friend, in which case she'll happily attempt to solve for you. Like many users of Tumblr, Calliope is a skater girl. She loves skating. And like your stereotypical tumblr skaters, she's a dreamer. She has to be, if she hopes to accomplish anything grand in her life, like making a spaceship that can carry humanity to another galaxy. If she hopes to make something of her life, she has to be willing to open her mind and challenge herself with seemingly impossible missions. She knows that if she puts her mind to it, she can accomplish whatever she desires. These dreams are based in her overly active imagination. She's very imaginative - she loves picturing things, and trying to make them come to life. From brain to material. Hence, the third youngest Watson is a very creative and inventive girl. She's usually tinkering with objects, making new items with them, and demonstrating her skills in engineering at such a young age. ---- Uranus Altair Phoenix Castor Galileo Watson and Inne Portia Ophelia Bianca Calypso Holmes were aerospace engineers that met in their second and first day (respectively) working for NASA. Shit happened, basically, and half a decade later, they were already married and expecting their child - wip. Said kid was welcomed to the world nine months later, follow by Puck Orion Pollux Caelum Pluto Watson about i/t later. The third kid was Titania Eris Galatea Aquila Nysa Watson, who was welcomed into the world a year later. However, this isn't about any of them - this is about Calliope Elara Nova Miranda Faye Watson, who came just four years after Titania was born. Ever since she was a little kid, Calliope showed signs of being an engineering prodigy, trying to build things left and right, and never letting go of her older siblings' legos. This was proved to be correct when she built a plane made of legos at the young age of five. The plane, however, didn't last long enough for her parents to see it considering Puck stumbled straight into it, stepping on it ("karma's a beotch") and destroying what had taken the girl about half an hour to create. Trust me when I tell you that Calliope didn't talk to him for a week after that, and using Titania as a way to send him small, snappy comments (though she was young back then, and had a much more active imagination, so if anything they were more amusing than insulting). Her first magical signs came shortly after her seventh birthday. Throughout her short life, she'd always been a loner - she never really fit in properly with the other kids at her preschool, and later on elementary, hence why she was surprised when everyone in her grade all of a sudden began to take interest in her. She didn't protest to it, however, but she was confused when everyone started to question when they could have a playdate in her house (which the superhero-loving kids dubbed the Stark-styled mansion). Their true intentions were unknown to her until she asked her parents for permission to bring them over to her place. Though they suspected something was up with said group of kids, Calliope's parents nonetheless approved. They weren't wrong. When Calliope's group of "friends" came home, they blatantly ignored her, separating into pairs just to stick their noses inside as many rooms as they could. Though Calliope tried to discourage them, they completely ignored her, until Titania caught three of them taking a peek inside their parents' room. That's when it hit her, and she made a quick call to her mother. Unbeknown to the kids and Calliope, the one who told on them had ben Titania, and it was their mother the one that ushered them out of their home and sent them off to their respective homes. Uranus, on the other hand was forced to explain to his seven year old daughter. Cassie was distraught because who in the name of the Milky Way galaxy did that? Who in their right minds attempted using a little girl for the perks being her friend came with? In her state, she accidentally lit the microwave on the room next door aka their only source of food up. Oops. From that day forth, Calliope was sent back to her loner corner, but she didn't really care. At least she had her family back home, and the recently born twins (though honestly, barely anyone knows of them, since Inne's pregnancy was kept in the low). They were closer - at least in Calliope's eyes - ever since that incident. Or maybe it was because Puck was already off to some wizarding boarding school, apparently. While Inne and Uranus' jobs practically claimed their lives, they still managed to find time for the kids - or at least Calliope. She may have lacked friends, but not family. They helped hone her skills in engineering, Uranus going as far as teaching her how to make her own skateboard. He was then the one to teach her how to ride one, given he was such a skater boy back in highschool and college. From there on, her passion for building and fixing things only grew, as did her love for skating. Her family even managed to convert one of the rooms in the mansion a medium-sized indoor skating "park". When she wasn't doing one thing in what she dubbed the engineering room, she was doing the other in the skating room. Though they weren't as strong as the first one, Calliope had many magical outbursts before she received her letter. They were small, barely noticeable, but they were there. They happened often enough to have Inne and her husband positive she was just like Puck, Tania, and wip. True to this, Calliope got her letter to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry due to her nationality, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry due to her new home's location on her eleventh summer.